the last petrichor
by heytrisha
Summary: Ayano, Shintaro, dan bunga-bunga di musim panas. / 12 sentences.


_The Last Petrichor_

**genre**: romance/drama

**rating**: T

.

Kagerou Project © Jin

**notes**: judul diambil dari kutipan milik bromery.

* * *

><p>[ <strong><em>12 Words of Summer<em> **]

* * *

><p><strong>Air<strong>

.

Shintaro memiliki kebiasaan menghela napas panjang; kapan saja. Ketika angin terlalu dingin, ketika cuaca terlalu panas, atau ketika PR Matematika menjadi terlalu banyak untuk dikerjakan.

Namun ia menemukan dirinya sanggup untuk menahan napas lama-lama; kapan saja ketika tangan Ayano menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan lebih cepat sewaktu mereka turun saat istirahat.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Arm<strong>

.

"Tanganmu terlalu kurus, Shintaro-_kun_," kata Ayano suatu ketika, saat mereka berdua tengah memakan bekal masing-masing.

"Eh? Biasa saja, Ayano," Shintaro melirik tangannya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan memakan ekado-nya lagi. Ayano menghela napas panjang.

"Kau seharusnya makan nasimu lebih banyak, Shintaro-_kun_," katanya memberitahu. Shintaro tersenyum dalam hati.

(_Karena ia tahu, walaupun tangannya kurus dan rapuh—ia berkeras kalau tangan miliknya mampu untuk melindungi Ayano kapanpun saat dibutuhkan_.)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Blown<strong>

.

Ayano memiliki kebiasaan untuk berdiri di balkon saat menunggu bel masuk; udara pagi yang dingin mengecup kulitnya dan rambutnya yang tak diikat bergerak-gerak ditiup angin pagi di musim semi.

Diam-diam, Shintaro seringkali memperlambat langkahnya saat memasuki kelas; hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya; rambut halus Ayano yang menari-nari dihembus angin.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bakery<strong>

.

"Aku mau _éclair blueberry_, _Shintaro-kun_," Ayano menunjuk jajaran _éclair_ yang ada di rak. Shintaro mengambil satu dengan penjepit yang ada di tangannya, dan menaruhnya di nampan.

"Apa lagi, Ayano?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke aneka _pastry_ serta roti berbagai rasa yang terpajang di etalase, dan Ayano menunjuk ke arah rak yang memajang berbagai bolu gulung.

"Bolu talas. Dua, ya."

Shintaro mengambil dua potong bolu yang ditunjuk Ayano, lalu menaruhnya lagi di nampannya. Mereka lalu bergegas ke kasir untuk membayar.

Ketika mereka di perjalanan menuju stasiun, Ayano menepuk pundak Shintaro, dan menyerahkan sebungkus bolu talas yang dipesannya tadi.

"Untukmu, Shintaro-_kun_," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?"

Namun Ayano hanya menyorongkan kantong berisi bolu itu ke tangannya, setelah itu mereka berpisah jalan.

Di rumah, Shintaro memandangi kantong kertas berisi bolu talas itu dalam diam—merasa heran; bagaimana bisa Ayano tahu kue kesukaannya.

(_Dan ia mendapati dirinya terlalu enggan untuk memakan bolu itu, dan memilih untuk menyimpannya di rak bukunya_.)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Care<strong>

.

Shintaro tak pernah terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya.

Namun ketika Ayano mengomentari kalau rambutnya terlalu acak-acakan, esok paginya ia sudah datang ke kelas—kali ini dengan potongan rambut baru, lebih pendek dan tersisir rapi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Cry<strong>

.

Shintaro pernah melihat Ayano menangis.

Pada mulanya, ia terpaku sejenak—dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu untuk memberinya privasi bagi dirinya sendiri, namun ia mendapati kalau kakinya kembali membawanya ke tangga atap sekolah, dimana Ayano sedang menangis sendirian disana.

Ia hanya duduk diam di sebelah Ayano, menahan napasnya dengan canggung—dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Lima menit kemudian, Ayano mengambil saputangan dari saku seragamnya, dan mengelap matanya yang berair. Ia lalu menoleh pada teman sebangkunya.

"Terima kasih, Shintaro-_kun_."

Shintaro tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Untuk apa, Ayano?"

Ayano tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau sudah berada di sampingku ketika aku bersedih, dan kurasa itu adalah hal yang seharusnya orang lakukan pada sahabatnya, ketika mereka menangis."

Shintaro terpaku—namun Ayano segera menarik tangannya, dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy<strong>

.

Sore itu, mereka duduk di taman kota berdua—menikmati pemandangan musim panas, sementara Ayano menghabiskan es krim yang mulai meleleh perlahan-lahan.

Shintaro mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati serumpun bunga _daisy_ yang tumbuh di dekat bangku mereka.

Ayano sepertinya juga melihat bunga itu.

"Wah, bunganya baru mekar, Shintaro-_kun_," Ayano menunjuk bunga itu dengan riang. Shintaro tersenyum.

"Mau memetiknya?"

Ayano menggeleng. "Eh, tidak usah. Kalau dipetik, nanti jadi layu kan," komentarnya sembari memakan es krimnya lagi. "Lebih cantik kalau dibiarkan saja disitu."

Shintaro tersenyum, dan memandangi bunga _daisy_ itu sekali lagi.

(_Ia berpikir kalau bunga itu akan terlihat lebih cantik bila disematkan di rambut Ayano, namun ia tak akan mengatakannya pada gadis itu_.)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dress<strong>

.

Ayano mengenakan setelan berwarna biru muda yang cantik pada festival musim panas yang diadakan sekolah mereka, dan Shintaro berpikir kalau warna itu sangat cocok untuknya.

_(Karena Ayano begitu baik hati, senyumnya begitu lembut; dan Shintaro mendapati kalau birunya langit terkadang terperangkap di bola matanya.)_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Earphone<strong>

.

Shintaro suka sekali mendengarkan lagu; dan suatu ketika memimpikan bisa membuat lagu dari _software_ musik yang belakangan ditemuinya di internet.

Ayano terkadang mengintip _playlist _yang ada di _MP3 player_ Shintaro, dan berpikir kalau mereka ternyata memiliki selera musik yang sama.

Dan Shintaro tak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi; dirinya berdua dengan Ayano berbagi _earphone_ di telinga, suara Ayano yang lembut menggumamkan nada lagu itu dan Shintaro tanpa sadar memelankan volume lagunya hanya untuk mendengarkan suara gadis itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eat<strong>

.

Ayano selalu memakan camilan atau _cake _yang dibelinya perlahan-lahan, seakan tak ingin makanan itu habis lebih cepat.

Shintaro diam-diam seringkali memperhatikan gadis itu makan; dan memutuskan kalau pipi gadis itu yang memerah kapan saja ia mengunyah makanannya terlalu lama adalah salah satu pemandangan yang disukainya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Frown<strong>

.

"Ada apa, Ayano?" tanya Shintaro suatu siang, ketika mendapati kalau teman sebangkunya itu diam saja daritadi.

Ayano menoleh.

"Tak apa, Shintaro-_kun_," katanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu melanjutkan menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Namun Shintaro memperhatikan kalau senyum gadis itu lain dari yang biasanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Ayano?" tanya pemuda itu pada akhirnya. Gadis itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menoleh beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Ayano mengangkat bahunya, memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya tanpa suara, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Detik berikutnya, Ayano menoleh lagi ke arah teman sebangkunya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi… seandainya aku mati," ia menghela napas panjang, lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela. Daun pohon akasia berguguran perlahan tertiup angin di luar.

Shintaro terdiam.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan itu, Ayano?" tanya Shintaro dengan suara parau. Ayano menoleh.

"Hmm? Kurasa hanya iseng saja, hehe," ia memaksakan sebuah tawa, yang bagi Shintaro terdengar seperti suara mesin statis yang digerakkan dengan baterai tua.

Shintaro mengernyitkan keningnya sembari memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat; namun kali ini, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flower<strong>

.

Ayano selalu suka memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman kota setiap kali mereka pergi kesana, es krim yang ada di tangannya meleleh perlahan.

Shintaro memperhatikan daun-daun akasia yang berguguran, sebelum kemudian jatuh menyentuh tanah. Di sebelahnya, Ayano mengunyah permen cokelat kacang yang dibelinya dengan bunyi '_krak_' pelan.

"Kau lihat bunga-bunga itu, Shintaro-_kun_?" tanya Ayano mendadak. Shintaro menoleh.

"Hm, iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Ayano tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau merasa… hidup mereka terlalu singkat? Mekar sebentar, lalu mati."

Shintaro terdiam, memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu yang perlahan melembut.

"Apakah hidup manusia seperti itu juga, Shintaro-_kun_?" bisiknya perlahan. "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya."

Shintaro menggerakkan jarinya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya jemarinya bertemu dengan tangan Ayano.

"Kurasa ya," jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Hidup ini begitu singkat dan indah seperti bunga yang mekar… bukankah begitu, Ayano?"

Ayano tersenyum, samar; begitu samar, dan Shintaro merasa ingin merangkul gadis itu lalu mendekapnya erat-erat—sebelum ia membaur dalam ketiadaan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FIN**

.

**notes ii**: ShinAya itu unyuuu :3 haha

mungkin _drabble_ ini akan lanjut menjadi **_50 sentences_**, tapi gak tahu juga ya, tergantung sih hehehe. /dor

.

(_jakarta, 04/07/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
